Prime Minister Honest
Honest, also known as Prime Minister Honest, the Prime Minister and the First Minister, is the primary antagonist of the manga/anime series Akame Ga Kill!. He is the Prime Minister of the Empire and himself seized control over the Empire while the emperor is a child. He manipulates Emperor Makoto for his own ends, bringing suffering through his orders by manipulating his innocence. Honest secretly rules the Empire in the shadows, bringing misery, hunger and poverty throughout the land. He is voiced by Kōji Ishii in the Japanese version of the anime, and Marty Fleck in the English version. History It is stated that Emperor Makoto only won the battle of succession due to the Prime Minister's influence and planning. The Prime Minister before him was Chouri, a man that was a kindhearted but strong willed and a strong adviser to the former emperor, who desired to return to the capital to stop the decline of the empire. When the Prime Minister became aware of this, he had Esdeath's force's (The Three Beasts') tasked to kill him. He is known to have one son, and he is also known to have one blood relative named Iwokura, who was killed by Night Raid. When he was executed for his crime in the manga, Revolutionary soldiers, numbering in millions, decided to share their bounty on Honest's head... By each soldiers taking Honest's piece of flesh.. Appearance Honest is a round, older man with light skin, gray hair, hazel eyes, and a long white beard that extends down to his abdomen. He often sports a sinister, toothy grin whenever he is plotting something nefarious. He wears a pair of brown boots, a dark green shirt, a belt below his belly and short pants which are also dark green, and a gray coat with some hair of an animal around his neck, resembling a bourgeois. He also wears a black crown that somewhat resembles a set of horns. In the manga, this crown contains Erastone, a Teigu with the power to destroy other Teigus. Personality Honest embodies the very worst in humanity; he is extremely cruel, heartless, manipulative and sadistic. He is pleased to mentally abuse people with the power he has, and he does not care about the country or the people around him begging for his help for a better life. In nearly every scene he appears in, he is always seen gorging himself on food with little care for his table manners. He is also a cannibalistic man, as shown when he oversees the Emperor ordering the execution of an innocent man while voicing his approval, and smugly tells him that he will make sure to take "care of his wife... every single part of her" while casually chowing down on some food. He also casually told Leone that he would devour her, starting with her womb. Honest appears to be an extravagant and wealthy supremacist who thinks he is above everyone else. He is willing to commit any atrocity possible, in order for him to get a higher power; encouraging those who work under him to torment others for his amusement. On the surface, he is a quiet man who appears to be gentle, peaceful, soft-spoken and harmonious in almost all of his interactions with the young emperor. However, behind the mask of man who appears to be responsible, hides a demon who shows no sympathy for any human in the world. He does not regret anything cruel in what he does, seeing them as nothing more than another step to achieve his goals of getting more power over the country. He never shows an inkling of remorse and revels in causing pain. He also shows a supreme enjoyment of the psychological suffering of people, making them feel like nothing and making them fear him. Honest always hides his facial expressions when he speaks of something that can make a person be intimidated by fear and always hides the true monster that he is behind his jolly facade. This makes him an even deadlier threat as even those who can stop him often fall for his tricks until he reveals his true nature. Honest also does not even care about his family. He mourned the death for his son for about a few seconds before dismissing it. Furthermore, while he does get furious whenever someone that is family dies, he never shows actual care for them. The most disturbing thing about Honest would be his somewhat over-the-top-nature. Unlike in the anime where he is mostly calm, the manga version is unhinged to a degree that disturbs even some of his greatest allies. While this does provide some funny moments, it does not lessen his henious acts as his creators make sure that his comedic apporch highlights how insane he truly is. Navigation pl:Premier Honest Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Akame Ga Kill! Villains Category:Greedy Category:Control Freaks Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Supremacists Category:Addicts Category:Power Hungry Category:Misogynists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mongers Category:Starvers Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Slaver Category:Wealthy Category:Hypocrites Category:Perverts Category:Abusers Category:Charismatic Category:Extravagant Category:Egotist Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Genocidal Category:Parents Category:Weaklings Category:Trickster Category:Monarchs Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Social Darwinists Category:Elderly Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Jingoists Category:Psychopath Category:Deceased Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Elitist Category:Terrorists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brutes Category:Brainwashers Category:Non-Action Category:Cannibals Category:Archenemy Category:Homicidal Category:Master Orator Category:Propagandists Category:Traitor Category:Totalitarians Category:Tyrants Category:Sophisticated Category:Chaotic Evil